He is not one of us
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Ueki's...uh...individuality.


Not one of us (Ueki's song)

--

(Ueki is shown standing in the desert at sunset, hands in his pockets, Umbreon and Espeon sitting on either side of him. Ueki looks up at the sky, then turns and walks away, his cape flowing to his left. Umbreon and Espeon follow him as the song begins)

_Deception._

(Ueki is shown talking to a girl, looking happy. He is wearing brown shorts and a white shirt. Then, he is shown standing beside Gonzap, wearing a Team Snagem uniform. The girl is yelling at him. Ueki shrugs indifferently and walks away with Gonzap)

_Disgrace._

(Gonzap is shown yelling at Ueki for not snagging a pokemon that he had ordered Ueki to get. Gonzap says something else, then walks away)

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face._

(Ueki's shown near a full moon, the curse mark spreading across his body)

_Deception (An outrage!)_

(Ueki is walking through Gateon Port with normal clothes on. Then he is shown beside Gonzap in a Snagem uniform)

_(He can't change his stripe!)_

(A young Ueki is shown, touching the white stripe across his face)

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

(Ueki is being trained in a SIMs machine. He is losing to a simulated pokemon. Gonzap is watching, shaking his head )

_(You know these outsider types!)_

(Ueki is shown standing near Phenac City, wondering if he should go inside)

_He asked for trouble the moment he came._

(Ueki is standing in front of the Snagem building, looking up at it in awe)

_(See you later, agitator!)_

(Ueki is shown running away from a group of grownups, who are yelling at him)

_Deception (An outrage!)_

(Ueki is sitting near the entrance to the Snagem hideout at sunset, looking up at the sky)

_(Just leave us alone!)_

(A young Ueki is shown, his back to a large crowd, crying with one arm across his face. The crowd is glaring at him and giving disgusted looks, watching Ueki with wary and contempt)

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

(Ueki is sitting in his cell, watching the ground)

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

(Ueki is running away from Phenac City, several of its citizens throwing rocks at him and yelling)

_He asked for trouble the moment he came._

(Ueki is shown entering the Snagem hideout)

_(See you later, agitator!)_

(Ueki is running from Agate village, several of its villagers yelling at him and throwing debris)

_Born in grief._

(A young Ueki is shown holding his dying mother, crying)

_Raised in hate._

(A large shadow of Gonzap is shown behind a ten year old Ueki, who is standing beside his Umbreon and Espeon. The shadow of Gonzap has his hands halfway surrounding Ueki, as if to control him)

_Helpless to defy his fate._

(Ueki is sitting on a cot, locked in a cell, probably in jail)

_Let him run._

(Ueki is running from the Snagem hideout)

_Let him live._

(Ueki is in Pyrite town, walking around, looking behind him sadly, shoulders hunched)

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive._

(The Snagem hideout is shown, smoking, after the explosion Ueki caused)

_And he is not one of us._

(Ueki is shown, his shirt off, curse mark spreading, eyes red instead of yellow)

_He has never been one of us_

(Ueki is shown as a young kid, alone, a large group of grownups far away from him, whispering and glaring at him. The grownups are making sure their children don't go near Ueki)

_He is not part of us._

(Ueki is being shunned by Agate village, Phenac City and Gateon Port)

_Not our kind._

(Ueki is shown changing into a sceptile)

_Someone one once lied to us._

(Ueki is shown chatting to various members of Snagem, then shown exploding the building and fleeing)

_Now we're not so blind._

(Gonzap is shown, angry, telling his underlings to not trust Ueki ever again)

_For we knew he would do what he's done._

(Ueki is shown stealing someone's pokemon, looking emotionless)

_And we know that he'll never be one of us._

(Phenac, Gateon, and Agate are shown rejecting Ueki from entering)

_He is not one of us._

(Ueki is shown standing in the middle of the desert. A shot of him changing into a sceptile appears to his left and above him is a shot of his curse mark activated are shown as he turns and starts to run)

_Deception._

(Gonzap and Ueki are shown standing side by side)

_Disgrace._

(Ueki is shown being scolded by Gonzap)

_Deception._

(Ueki's curse mark is halfway covering his body, his eyes red)

_Disgrace._

(Ueki is shown in his cell, crying, covering his face with his hands and shaking)

_Deception._

(Ueki is shown with the whole Snagem gang standing beside Gonzap, as the sun is setting. They slowly fade out as the song ends)

--

Ueki is not one of us.

Ueki: Hey!!

Well, you aren't.


End file.
